La pluie reviendra
by Blue and Green Converse
Summary: Seb est assis sur un banc et attend que la pluie revienne. MorMor


Note de l'auteur: Hello tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS MorMor ! Habituellement je ne suis pas fervente de ce pairing mais ce tout petit OS est un petit cadeau pour ma très chère Laylou-miimi qui est un amour en tout point. Ma très chère j'espère que ce petit MorMor te fera plaisir et qu'il te plaira ! Gros bisous ;)

* * *

 **La pluie reviendra**

* * *

Seb était assis sur un banc. Il ne faisait rien d'autre que d'observer droit devant lui, il ne prévoyait rien de spécial non plus. Peut-être qu'au plus profond de lui, il espérait mais ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

« Tu réfléchis trop Seby. »

Il entendait encore la voix grinçante, trainante et moqueuse de son ancien boss. Seb le voyait parfaitement tourner sur lui-même avec ce sourire. Ce sourire qu'il portait si bien, qui le suivait partout même quand ils faisaient l'amour. Personne ne savait si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle quand Moriarty possédait se fameux sourire, lui le savait, il suffisait simplement de relever les yeux et de croiser le regard ébène pour savoir. Si tout le monde savait la myriade d'émotion que pouvait exprimer ces yeux si particuliers. Il avait vu la rage, le dégout, la frustration se fondre dans ses iris charbonneuses mais parfois aussi le désir, la joie et très rarement l'amour qui donnait un aspect des plus magnifique aux yeux de Jim.

Le Napoléon du crime avait été un homme très hermétique à toutes sorte d'émotions, jouant souvent la carte du surfait et de l'exagération pour cacher ses véritables sentiments. Seb n'avait jamais été dupe et c'est ça qui avait attiré Jim. Le napoléon du crime avait eu deux choix : éliminer Seb car trop dangereux ou en faire son bras droit. Jim avait choisi la deuxième option mais leur relation avait évoluée progressivement car Jim avait été curieux et possessif tandis que Seb avait été trop amoureux pour résister à cette attaque peu délicate.

Jim Moriarty lui avait fait en quelque sorte du rentre dedans, lui faisais chaque jours de la séduction de plus en plus poussée, allant du simple effleurement d'épaule aux gestes déplacés. Mais malgré cela Moriaty gardait sa dignité et son éternelle classe, sans jamais pousser plus que nécessaire, calculant méticuleusement chaque souffle, œillade et autre développement de la part de Seb. Cette cour l'avait emmené au point de non-retour ou Seb était enfin tombé entre les filets de Moriarty, ce condamnant à une douce folie. Jim l'avait prévu et Seb le savait pertinemment. Seb s'était laissé mener dans l'antre du Diable sans chercher à s'en départir, il s'était abandonné pour la première fois au fuit défendu, laissant le doux serpent ravager son corps de milles caresses. Aujourd'hui, Seb ressentait encore les mains du criminel sur lui, plaquées à des endroits indécents et secrets de son anatomie. Il avait encore en lui les souvenirs de la vigueur avec laquelle Jim l'avait pris et comblé. Seb n'était pas une midinette, il s'était même défendu mais n'avait pu résister longtemps face au charme indéniable et la ruse du criminel.

Cette pensée fit sourire le tireur d'élite. Il repensait à la façon dont Jim était retourné à ses plans, une cigarette au coin de la bouche et nu. Seb s'était apprêté à partir mais le criminel l'avait sommé de rester d'un ton ferme. Le tireur avait alors usé du chantage, obligeant Jim à venir dormir près de lui s'il voulait qu'il reste. Jim avait apprécié ce petit tour et était retourné auprès de son amant mais une fois de plus Moriarty fut plus malin et obtenu sans difficulté un second round dans les méandres du plaisir.

Jim ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, jamais de « je t'aime », d'effusion ou autre signes de douceur. Les seules fois ou la tendresse s'invitait entre eux, c'était lors de leurs nuits d'ébats, une caresse un geste doux mais c'était tout. Le criminel ne l'avait cependant jamais laissé de côté, exigeant qu'il soit toujours près de lui. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre, un seul regard suffisait.

Seb avait été mis au courant de son plan la veille, il n'en avait dit mot. Il aurait voulu s'y opposer mais il avait obéit. Avant que Jim ne parte pour cette dernière partie suicidaire, il avait posé sa main sur sa joue et lui avait sans doute offert un baiser passionné, un baiser au goût d'excuses, puis sans un mot il s'en était allé le laissant pantois au détour d'un couloir sombre. La suite de l'histoire avait été floue pour lui, il y avait eu les journaux mais Seb était resté de glace, jusqu'à ' a s'en désintéresser.

Seb ré-ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermé et contempla la capitale londonienne se draper d'un coucher de soleil aux couleurs orangées et rosées. Les marcheurs se faisaient moins nombreux et un petit vent soufflait doucement dans la cime des arbres environnants. La pluie reviendra, il en avait la certitude. De petits nuages sombres s'amoncelaient déjà dans le ciel de Londres. Seb se redressa et soupira de contentement, gardant ses mains sur ses genoux. Une ombre avança et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du banc.

\- Tu as toujours été romantique, Seb

Le cœur de Seb, n'eut pas de raté, il n'accéléra pas, il était étrangement calme. Il ferma simplement ses yeux une fraction de seconde puis un sourire vint se glisser au coin de ses lèvres. Le tireur tourna ses orbes océanes vers l'homme qui se tenait près de lui, rencontrant les iris sans fond de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu es en retard.

Un sourire vint immédiatement remonter les petites pommettes du criminel, ravivant une flammèche malignes dans ses yeux. _Ce_ sourire remarqua Seb.

\- Toutes mes excuses Darling, j'ai eu un petit contretemps.

Seb se leva et se plaça devant Jim Moriarty, gardant son léger sourire. Son cœur s'affola de cette proximité et le pétillement dans les yeux de son ancien amant raviva des souvenirs dans le plus profond de sa chaire. De lourds nuages menaçants prenaient place au-dessus de leurs têtes mais les deux hommes n'en eurent cure

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner, tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais ?

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec difficulté car ils étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. La tête de Moriarty se renversa en un rire puissant et fou. Puis il s'avança vers Seb, investissant son espace personnel, il posa sa main sur sa nuque tel un chat et l'attira à lui sans briser le contact visuel.

-Je pense que je vais être obligé de réparer mes fautes, tu ne crois pas ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Seb, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du tireur et l'entraina dans un baiser à la fois doux et impétueux. Seb ferma les yeux et la main sur sa joue se fit plus caressante. Une fine pluie tombait désormais sur les deux hommes, Seb eut un sourire contre les lèvres de Jim. La pluie était revenue.


End file.
